


betrayal

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	betrayal

Laura sat, defeated. 

If she were to make a list, before all of this, of the people who could possibly be part of the final five, Tory would never have even made the first draft. 

But now she was here, on the basestar with her people (if Cylons could even be considered people). 

It’s funny how life can screw you over sometimes. 

“How are you feeling?” Tory asked entering the room from behind her former boss. 

“Do you really care?” 

“I deserve that.” She sighed, “But really, how are you?” 

“How am I?” Laura laughed, “One of the people that I’m closest to in the universe is the enemy. And she has probably known about if from the beginning. How do you think I am?” 

“I didn’t. You have to believe me.” 

“How long?” 

“Since the nebula.” 

“Well, oh yes, that’s perfectly fine then.” Laura’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

She stood up and walked past Tory on her way to the door. 

“Laura, wait.” 

The president stopped but didn’t give the traitor the courtesy of turning around. 

“I’m really sorry you had to find out this way.” 

“Somehow Tory, that isn’t enough.” 


End file.
